Olga Zolotarskaya, Ph. D., PI/PD Project Title: Antimicrobial and Biocompatible Endotracheal Tubes Abstract Ventilator-associated pneumonia (VAP) occurs 48?72 hours (or more) following endotracheal intubation and accounts for half of all cases of hospital-acquired pneumonia. CDC reports and many clinical studies point to a critical need for preventing ventilator associated infections rather than fighting an often losing battle against acquired infection. Responding to this unmet need, WynnVision LLC, ?WV? will leverage strong preliminary results for antimicrobial-but-cytocompatible (ABC) nano- overcoats on as-manufactured intubation products to develop a new technology for eliminating or greatly reducing VAP/VAE. The WV approach, protected by a recent patent application, will involve multidisciplinary activities and third party testing to facilitate approaching FDA for approval. Key Words: endotracheal tubes; overcoat; antimicrobial; biocompatibility;